Trying
by loveinaphotograph
Summary: Tables are turned as Amelia becomes the patient.


Hi Everyone! Just a small one-shot that seemed a little bit too long for "I'm Sorry, I Literally Have No Game". I've decided that some of my longer stories will just be posted as one-shots and the shorter drabbles will be reserved for that story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Amelia hated filling out medical forms. She hated bearing every last detail of her medical history to a random technician that had to enter it on the computer and she hated having to start from scratch with a new doctor too. But she couldn't help the fact her OB/GYN had retired. She'd just have to suck it up and deal.

She glances back down at the forms.

 **Number of births:** **  
** **Number of known miscarriages:**

Those questions were the two worst. Why do they feel the need to put these? What woman is happy to write down the number of miscarriages she has had. And how many other women were unhappy to have to write down 'yes I was pregnant and went through 35 hours of labor and I don't have a baby to show for it.'

Those questions broke her heart. There is not a day that goes by that she doesn't think about her little unicorn baby and the other 2 babies she never did get to meet.

Dropping the pen onto the clipboard, she sighed in discomfort. _God I hate this._

The door to the waiting room swings open and in walks Owen.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, someone stopped me in the hall." He leans down to kiss her hello.

"It's okay, I was just filling out this dreadful paperwork. I hate this part"

He sits down, reaching across for her hand. "It's okay Amy. Standard procedure. You know they don't read 99% of that stuff anyways."

She laughed, because she knew it was true.

"Amelia Shepherd" the young nurse calls.

They both stand and proceed to follow the nurse into the hall. She opens the exam room door, and directs them in. "Amelia, I'm going to have you change into this gown and if you have those forms, I'll take those from you now"

Hesitantly, she takes the gown and offers forward the clipboard. "Thanks" she mumbles.

Amelia changes into the gown and Owen laughs as she tries to get on the table. The paper gown is crunching and crinkling as she moves and she is growing increasingly frustrated with it.

"I've changed my mind. We don't need to do this today, I think we should wait another couple of months, we can keep trying". She goes to jump off the table.

He gets up and moves next to her, "Amy, don't be silly, let's just get it over with and make sure everything is okay with you, so we can BOTH relax."

She pouts and crossing her arms in front of her chest. He can't help but laugh at his wife, who is acting like a child.

A light knock is heard on the door and the doctor enters. "Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Shepherd."

"Hi Doctor West. It's actually Doctor Shepherd. And this is my husband, Doctor Owen Hunt."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. They should really write that on the chart. Sorry, Doctors."

"It's okay, it's not the first time. We've both done it ourselves," Owen laughs, trying to ease the tension.

"So, since this is our first visit, I'd like to do a quick exam, ask some questions, then you can ask whatever questions you have for me. Sound good?" the female doctor states. "So Amelia, if you'd like to lay back, I'll start."

Owen goes to sit back in his chair, but Amelia grabs his hand, silently telling him to stay put. As much as he hates to see her like this, it makes him feel so needed and loved, that he has the power to make her feel better.

Doctor West wastes no time in her exam of Amelia, which she is quite grateful for. It is over before she knows it.

"So everything looks good, perfectly normal. Another than that, I'd like to know what brought you in today."

Amelia looks at him and he nods, letting her know she has the floor.

"Well, as you know, I had my second miscarriage about 6 months ago, and my body was right back in the saddle 4 weeks after it occurred. And now, we've been trying every month since and nothing has happened. This was my 3rd pregnancy and I still have no baby. My body is only capable of making sick babies and I just want-need a healthy baby in my arms."

Owen wipes a stray tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Well, first off, I am very sorry about the losses of your 3 beautiful babies. Sometimes babies just aren't ready to be born yet. I truly believe that there is a healthy baby in that tummy of yours that is just waiting to grace us with his or her presence. We just have to find it. I'd like to run some blood work and some other tests and we can see if those come back with anything."

Amelia nodded in agreement and squeezed Owen's hand.

Doctor West continues, "I'd also like to recommend that you stop "trying" to have a baby. Planning to have sex only because you know your ovulating makes it feel like a chore and you lose the fun in it. Owen, that's where you come in! Try something spontaneous. Take a night off, cook dinner, watch a movie, eat ice cream, and if it happens, it happens. Don't limit yourself just to the bedroom either."

At this point, they both were starting to feel uncomfortable, and Amelia was pretty sure he was blushing.

"Any additional questions?" the doctor looked back and forth between the pair.

Owen cleared his throat and mumbled out "What if Amelia is fine and I am the problem? Could it be me?"

"Well, I'd be more than happy to test your sperm if you'd like. The men's clinic is in the next office over, I can write you a referral."

Looking at Amelia, she waggles her eyebrows and smiles.

"Yeah, sure, I-I can do that." He stumbles on his words, feeling quite self-conscious now.

"Great, okay. I'm going to have the nurse draw some blood from you and then you are done. I'll call you in about a week with your results."

"Sounds good. Thank you Doctor West. It was nice meeting you."

As the doctor opens the door, she looks back at the pair and simply states, "Remember, spontaneous sex!" and exits the room.

Amelia immediately starts laughing. The doctor certainly knew how to embarrass her husband.

Eyeing Amelia, he says, "Well you heard the woman." He leans down and begins to ravish his beautiful wife.


End file.
